Phase-change memory (PCM) technology such as multi-stack cross-point PCM is a promising alternative to other non-volatile memory (NVM) technology. Currently, non-uniform chemical-mechanical polishing (CMP) or other issues such as loading effects may result in vertical cell leakage from an array of cells including, for example, dummy cells of the array.